


[FANART] My Succession Fanart Masterpost

by mavoorik



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavoorik/pseuds/mavoorik
Summary: A masterpost of my Succession and Kendall/Stewy fanart
Relationships: Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy
Comments: 39
Kudos: 110





	1. If I had Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> A masterpost of all my Succession and Kendall/Stewy fanart. I'll be adding new images to this post as new chapters as I go.

An alternative ending to S01E10 "Nobody Is Ever Missing"


	2. uh, thanks Stewy

Just Stewy being an insufferable little shit like usual and eating the pastries he's obsessed with from the "piece of shit chain." Aside from those Stewy is the worst foodie snob ever so


	3. high




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

"He was a king once"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, check me out on tumblr [@mavoorik](http://mavoorik.tumblr.com), I update there a lot more often!


End file.
